


a cold night

by unspokenregret



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Viantastic - Freeform, based on vian's video where he discussed killing her off, bridgett - Freeform, bridgett treston - Freeform, lol i hope you enjoy! bai!, uh yeah, vian treston - Freeform, viantreston, where is bridgett?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspokenregret/pseuds/unspokenregret
Summary: this is for Viantastic, in honor of Bridgett's death.may she rest in peace with boxes to her pure heart's content.she didn't deserve this.enjoy.
Kudos: 3





	1. the man and the girl

The night is cold, and the moon is reflected upon the quiet waves of the beach. A silhouette of a man drifts through the sand as smoothly as shadows dance in a candle. His light emerald eye glows in the moonlight as he appraises a particularly smooth stone. 

A young girl saunters over to approach him without fear. Her eyes, like his, shine a bright green as she grins up at him. The man looks at her and seems to startle slightly; as he drops the stone, he pretends to be exasperated, sighing with a twinkle in his eye.

“Hey, you.” His voice is melodic, attractive. His acknowledgement of the girl has her bubbling in delight.

She skips across the beach, calling out in carefreeness. He follows her with a slow jog.

“Careful, Bridgett,” he murmurs softly. She glances back at him and smirks, but pauses to wait for the man to catch up. Reaching up to take his hand, her eyes flick to his briefly, noticing a troubled cloud settled over him. He snaps a bit, shakes his head quickly, then gently smiles down at her.

The girl digs her bare toes into the sand. Noticing this and getting an idea, the man crouches down, motioning for her to do the same. He smiles at her as she cocks her head, studying him curiously. He quickly sketches an image of her in the sand with his finger. She scrutinizes it for a few seconds then breaks open into a wide smile. “Me,” she exclaims with a slight awe. He laughs quietly.

“That’s you,” he confirms. “You try!”

She wipes her hands on her legs, tossing a smug look over at him.  _ I’m watching, _ his gaze seems to say. She sits comfortably and brushes her hand across the sand. She hums a tune as she draws, focused only on her finger. 

She lets out a small “ah” as she notices sand under her nail. While she works on scraping it out, the man spots a thin stick and brings it over. Quickly demonstrating how he uses it instead of his finger, the girl lights up and grabs the stick from him. Proceeding to continue, she uses the stick to carve into the slightly damp sand. He laughs at her eagerness to resume her drawing. His good-natured laugh then fades slowly, his eyes growing obscure, the breath of life growing dim within him.

The man swallows. He reaches out a hand. It hovers above her head, then retracts, thinking against it. Silently, he stands and turns away.

Adam’s apple bobbing, he blinks back a hot tear, hands trembling. Mechanically, he takes a step away from her. And another, and another. His pace increases; he starts to run. He gasps as a sob wracks his body; his heart shreds, crumpled pieces of paper scattering, whispering through the wind. Torn scraps bleeding from the inside, ripping itself apart until tears drip from its edges.

He does not look back; does not dare to find a young girl alone behind him, not even knowing he was gone, her figure getting smaller and smaller until it was eaten by the sand.


	2. her drawing

By the lapping waves, the girl hums a low tune under her breath while tracing something in the sand. She stands up to look at it, seemingly unsatisfied with her work. Spotting a round piece of sea glass beside her, she reaches to grab it. It’s the perfect color: a glowing dark seafoam, the moonlight shining from within it. The same exact shade as both the man’s and her own eyes.

_ Yes _ , she thinks to herself.  _ Good _ .

She places the eroded glass in the middle of her drawing.

The sand depicts a sea urchin. A face is seen in it, the spikes are portrayed as its hair. The sea glass seems to represent an eye.


	3. alone

The girl, now pleased with what she had drawn, calls out to the man to show him what she had been able to create. When she doesn’t hear him approaching, she turns around, wondering why he had not responded.

The night is cold, and the moon is reflected upon the quiet waves of the beach. The light emerald glass glows in the moonlight as a girl with the same color of eyes sits somewhere far away; small body huddled and shivering, alone.


End file.
